


And the Sleeping Thief

by hamelott



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, True Love's Kiss, Valentine's Day, but only on here, kinda late, my favorite trope, request, sleeping curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamelott/pseuds/hamelott
Summary: Prompt: Hey friend! Valentine's Day is coming up, and I was wondering if maybe you could write a fic about Ezekiel falling under the sleeping curse, and Jake kissing him to wake him upHow could I have resisted?(written way before v-day btw)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know it's way past Valentine's day, but stay with me now. It's cute, I promise

When Eve and Flynn carried Ezekiel in between them through the Backdoor with Cassandra jumping around them nervously, Jacob wasn’t all that worried. They all got hurt all the time on this job. Granted, it was mainly Jacob, but the others weren’t immune to stuff either. He watched as Jenkins, frowning, walked from around his desk to get a cot set up. Even from where he was sitting, Jacob could see the slow movement of Ezekiel’s chest – up and down, up and down.

He was fine.

“What happened?” Jacob asked, trying to stand up. Jenkins, swiftly walking by, pushed him back down into his chair before he motioned Eve and Flynn to set down Ezekiel. Jacob rolled his eyes at him but stayed seated. He had a broken leg. Not because of any mission, ironically, but because Nessie didn’t like him very much, contrary to what Ezekiel tried to convince him; he had known it was a bad idea to get drunk with the little punk.

Cassandra glanced over at him, biting her lip. “Evil witch, spell, the usual…I hope.”

“He’s asleep,” Jenkins diagnosed, and Jacob noticed Eve, slightly out of breath, roll her eyes. Jenkins nodded to himself, either not seeing her or flat out ignoring her, and wandered back over to his desk. He bent down, and they all heard the clinking and clanking of glass bottles. “That’s never a good sign.”

“Why not?” Jacob asked, trying to peer over at Ezekiel. Again, he appeared perfectly okay to Jacob. Asleep, yes, but not harmed in any other way.

“Sleeping could mean anything,” Flynn told him. He looked a bit more beat up than Ezekiel did with a dirty face and hair that was slightly singed. “He could be asleep for a prior-ly determined amount of time, he could be asleep until someone says a magic word, he could be asleep until someone kisses him-.” Flynn cut himself off, waving his hand sporadically. “The list goes on. Sleep is dangerous because you never really know the answer.”

“Wait,” Cassandra said, her eyes lighting up, “until someone kisses him? Like a princess and true love’s kiss? What was her name…Sleeping Beauty…?”

“Aurora,” Jacob supplied. They all looked at him, and he scowled. “Oh, what, all of the sudden I’m not allowed to know Disney facts?”

Flynn was grinning bemusedly at him, but he nodded at Cassandra. “Right, like Sleeping Beauty.”

“But,” Jenkins said, popping up from behind his desk, “breaking a sleep from true love’s kiss is a frowned upon spell in the magical community, nowadays. Thanks to Walt Disney, it’s looked upon as childish.”

Cassandra scrunched up her face. “But why do they care what Walt Disney had to say? He just wrote children’s stories.”

Jenkins, despite the situation, had a twinkle in his eyes. “There’s a more profound reason why there’s magic in all his stories.”

Cassandra, catching on, began to bounce on her toes. “Walt Disney was a warlock?!”

Jenkins opened his mouth to reply, but Eve cut him off. “Jenkins, we have a Librarian to save.”

Jenkins nodded, his face becoming somber. “You’re right, Colonel. Let me have a look at him.”

Jenkins walked over to the cot where Ezekiel was splayed out. Jacob, now ignored by everyone else, got up and hobbled over to get a closer look. Jenkins poked and prodded at Ezekiel’s face some more. He waved strange smelling herbs over Ezekiel’s nose. He even enlisted Cassandra’s help in getting some sort of liquid down his throat. They all watched attentively, but Ezekiel didn’t twitch, jerk, or make a sound.

“What do you think, Mr. Jenkins?” Cassandra asked the question for them all, officially sounding very worried.

Jacob glanced up at Jenkins for reassurance, but all he found was doubt and worry. Jacob sighed and said, “He’ll be fine, Cassie. He’s probably awake right now; you’ll see, he’ll burst up and laugh in all our faces in a few minutes. Let’s just give him space and let him know he’s not gonna get us.”

Cassandra looked up at him, obviously found that he was grasping at loose straws, and nodded. “R-right, of course. In the meantime, Mr. Jenkins can help you with your burn wound, Flynn.”

Flynn jerked from where he’d been staring at Ezekiel. It took him a few moments to realize what she had said before he nodded, pulling up his sleeve to reveal a nasty burn that Jacob hadn’t known about earlier.

Jenkins said, “Now that is something I can fix. I have a special ointment in my lab, come along.”

He walked quickly out of the room with Cassandra and Flynn right behind him. Eve stayed behind, eyes still fixed on Ezekiel’s face.

“He’s not gonna wake up,” Eve murmured, and she looked so lost that Jacob had no choice but to reassure her.

“Of course he is, Baird,” he said. “You really think some bitch with a kid’s spell is really gonna keep Ezekiel Jones down?” Eve glanced at him, frowning. “You’ll see. He’ll be up and walking by tomorrow morning. Let’s just give the kid a nap.”

Except Jacob was wrong, and Ezekiel didn’t wake up. He didn’t wake up the next day either. Or the one after that or the one after that. He stayed asleep, leg dangling off the side of the cot, letting off an occasional snore now and then. Jenkins tried many different things, but nothing got Ezekiel to stir.

And he stayed that way for nearly a month.

~~~

Jacob was alone in the Annex. Well, as alone as he could be with Ezekiel still in his sleeping state. He still wasn’t allowed to go on any missions with the team since his leg was still in a cast. Eve and Jenkins had forbade him, and for this particular mission, Jenkins even took his place. They were in Peru at the moment, staying in a hotel. Cassandra had texted him a little earlier to show him the spectacular view they had of the city of Cusco.

Jacob, eyes hurting from the light of his computer, stood up and stretched his back muscles, groaning a little bit as he did it. He glanced to the side of the room where Ezekiel was tucked in with a blanket and smirked as he let out a little snuffle in his sleep.

Jacob hobbled over to him and drew up a chair, glancing down at him. “You’re ridiculous, you know that? The others are so freakin’ sick over you, it’s almost kinda embarrassing to see. I got three calls today asking if you were up because Flynn had a ‘feeling’ or Eve just wanted to know.”

Ezekiel, of course, made no reply. Jacob sighed. “You’re makin’ me sick too, y’know. I don’t think I’ve ever been this worried about a person since Eve was bleeding out in my arms.” He bit his lip and hung his head forward, eyes steady on Ezekiel’s slowly moving chest. “You gotta wake up, man. It’s drivin’ me crazy. I want to fix you, but I don’t know how. So you gotta fix it yourself, okay?” He shook his head. “Stupid idiot.”

He went to get up, but he stopped himself, glancing at Ezekiel one more time. “Jenkins said it was stupid…but, hey, so am I, y’know?”

So, without much hesitation, Jacob bent down and pressed his lips against Ezekiel’s. He felt silly doing it and maybe even a little creepy, but it didn’t matter because when he pulled away, Ezekiel hadn’t moved an inch.

He felt his face grow hot and vowed to himself to never admit to anybody that he even tried. Straining to stand up because of his stupid leg, he barely even noticed the hand encircled around his wrist until he tried to step away and got tugged back.

“You gonna kiss a man like that and walk away like it was nothing?”

Jacob turned back around so quickly that he nearly stumbled and fell on top of Ezekiel who was slowly sitting up with a grin on his face. Jacob couldn’t help a smile of his own as he said, “You woke up!”

“You woke me up, idiot,” Ezekiel told him. Jacob watched as a slow blush grew across his face. Ezekiel ducked his head. “So I guess you realized…about the whole true love’s kiss thing…”

Jacob coughed nervously, his own face heating up even more. “Well, uh, I thought…maybe if someone kisses their true love…it works both ways, y’know? I-I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, and if I did, well-.”

“Jake,” Ezekiel interrupted, a bemused look on his face, “what’re you talking about? I was saying that I’m in love with you.”

“You are?” Jacob asked. “Because I just thought it was me, I guess. I-I never thought-.”

“I never thought either,” Ezekiel said, but his smile was quickly returning and spreading across his lips. The lips Jacob had just kissed, like an idiot. The lips he’d very much like to kiss again, if he got the chance. And it certainly was shaping up like he’d get just that.

He snorted. “Zeke, I jumped on freakin’ Nessie’s back like a rodeo bull because you asked me to. If that doesn’t say love, I dunno what-.”

Ezekiel cut him off by leaning up and pressing his lips back against Jacob’s. Jacob smiled into the kiss and let Ezekiel’s hand slide down into his own so they could entwine their fingers.

Jacob suddenly pulled back, trying to ignore the cute, frustrated noise that came from the back of Ezekiel’s throat. He grinned, squeezing Ezekiel’s hand. “I gotta let the others know.”

“They’ll just tell us to get a room, mate,” Ezekiel said, leaning back in.

Jacob pulled back, laughing. “No, that you’re up. Punk.”

Ezekiel shook his head. “They can wait.”

He yanked Jacob back into another kiss, his other hand sliding around Jacob’s waist. He practically yanked Jacob onto the cot with him, and Jacob mumbled against his lips, “Yeah, right, they can wait.”

~~~

The rest of the team returned the next day a little beat up but with an artifact in hand.

Eve found them first, a small smile adorning her face. She knew Jacob was worried about Ezekiel, and it was cute that he was actually being vulnerable for once, even if he didn’t think they would be coming back to catch him.

Flynn nearly stumbled over the cot (for the fiftieth time) as he tried to leave the room. When he noticed the scene, he shook his head to himself but was smiling. 

Jenkins threw a large blanket over the both of them, a little twinkle in his eyes.

Cassandra screamed when Ezekiel got up and asked what they were having for breakfast.

Ezekiel laughed so hard that he woke up Jacob and also elbowed him in the ribcage.

Jacob pushed the idiot out of the cot and then requested waffles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks so much for reading this cute little prompt. Shout out to queerseth on tumblr for requesting this all the way back in February. I'm only just now posting it here because life is hectic and oh boy did I not have time to post it then. Anyways, really hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
